Bug-Eaten
|-|Bug-Eaten= |-|Ratt= Summary Bug-Eaten is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. It received its namesake from Jotaro Kujo, who sought to investigate the disappearance of a bunch of locals that it kidnapped, based on a tip from the Speedwagon Foundation. It was made into a Stand user by Akira Otoishi and gained the use of the Stand, Ratt. There are two such rats and both share the same Stand and ability, effectively making them identical. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. Unknown '''with Ratt '''Name: Bug-Eaten (named by Jotaro) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, likely less than 12 months (average lifespan for a black rat is roughly 12 months) Classification: Rat, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Excellent Tactician (Defeated Jotaro despite him being a great tactician in his own right and having the ability to stop time), Small Size (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Aura and Summoning (Of its Stand), Ratt which has Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Acupuncture, Biological Manipulation, Anti-Regeneration (Its ability causes flesh to melt, distort, shrink and turn inside-out making it very effective against conventional regeneration), Durability Negation (Jotaro has said that just by touching the needle, some kind of "Stand poison" courses through the target, melting and distorting flesh of an opponent) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Physically just a rat). Unknown with Ratt, ignores durability just through the touch of its darts alone Speed: Below Average Human (Rats have a max speed of 3.61 m/s) with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to Crazy Diamond). Immobile movement speed and Massively FTL combat speed with Ratt (Nearly tagged Josuke with its darts before his stand barely parried it with an object, managed to shoot Jotaro several times despite him having access to his time-stop) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Physically just a rat) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level Stamina: Below Average (Physically just a rat, which typically tire after extended physical exertion. Managed to "survive" a ball-bearing launched by Crazy Diamond for several seconds before it succumbed to its wounds and died) Range: Below Standard melee range (Rats typically only grow to be 46cm large), at least 60 meters with Ratt Standard Equipment: Ratt Intelligence: High (managed to outmaneuver and defeat Jotaro despite him having access to his time-stop, thanks to the clever usage of ricocheting the darts of its stand) Weaknesses: Without its stand, it's effectively just an ordinary rat and should be incredibly easy to kill without it. When it's using its stand, it must stay in position in order to aim and scope out its target, typically from a distance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ratt:' Ratt is a world-war esque canon/gun resembling a shield with a lens in the center and four legs to support it's structure. It is completely unable to move, but more than makes up for it with it's small size (making it difficult to spot) and abilities. **'Melting Darts:' Ratt has the ability to shoot barbed-darts that have the ability to melt objects that come in contact with it via a special "Stand poison". It can melt anything from human flesh to even an inanimate object such as a frying pan . **'Tactics:' Bug-Eaten has demonstrated incredible skill and strategy with its Stand, possessing the ability to richochet darts off far away objects in order to catch the opponent off-guard. It also frequently changes position, using his small size and silent Stand to avoid detection. Its prefered terrain is rough terrain where it can utilise it to hide himself and his Stand. Note: '''Ratt is a turret cannon-like Stand and cannot move while manifested, only rotate its turret to aim, hence it is immobile. Being very durable is not enough to resist the "Stand poison" either as it negates durability on contact. Others '''Notable Victories: Balrog (Street Fighter) Balrog's Profile (Both were 100 metres away from each other, speed was equalized and Balrog had prior knowledge. Battle took place on a rocky mountainside) The Ginosaji (Spoonkiller) The Ginosaji's Profile (Speed was equalized) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Both were 100 metres apart in mountainside location and speed was equalized) Yujiro Hanma (Grappler Baki) Yujiro's Profile (Speed was equalized) Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kira's Profile (Speed was equalized) Zenkchi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) Zenkichi's Profile (Kumagawa Arc Zenkchi was used. They started 100m apart. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Twitch (League of Legends) Twitch's Profile (Note: Speed equalized) Dokugumon (Digimon) Dokugumon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Pet Shop (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Pet Shop's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Vol 1-3 Weiss was used with a 80 meter gap between both fighters, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Villains Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Snipers Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users